Things I'm not allowed to do
by Ashray1
Summary: This is just a list of things that I am not allowed do with, to or around the Yugioh characters...
1. 50 Things I'm not allowed to do

**Title** Things I'm not allowed to do

**Author** Ashray

**Pairing** None

**Disclaimer** I don't own Yugioh, and this list just proves _why _it is better that I don't.

**Summary** I got inspired by such a list I read for a movie... Or was it a game?... I don't really remember... doesn't matter anyway...  
Just a list of things I shouldn't do with, to or around the Yugioh characters. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
**.The first 50 Things I shouldn't do**  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

1. Murder is not a healthy way to let out my anger.

2. -Telling Marik it is is also not good.

3. I do not know Kaiba's phone number.

4. -I don't pretend to know it.

5. - I'm also not allowed to sell it.

6. - The same goes for any other phone number of any other character in Yugioh!

7. I am not allowed to train flying monkeys into attacking Anzu.

8. -Or anyone else.

9. -I am not allowed to train flying moneky's period.

10. -_Or _get anyone else to train them for me.

11. I am not allowed to lock Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba in a closet to see if hot sex will occur.

12. -I am not allowed to lock anyone in a closet to see if any kind of sex will occur.

_13._ _"To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys" _is not an appropriate career choice.

14. "Non-Flammable" is not a challenge!

15. -nor do I tell Marik that it is.

16. -or Bakura.

17. I will not agree to interviews taking place on the 31st of February.

18. -And I will not ask Yugi to do that neither.

19. Kuribo is not a Tribble.

20. -Marik is not a Klingon.

21. I am not allowed to run around naked screaming 'Bakura has stolen my clothes!', no matter how much I know people want me to.

22. -I shouldn't tell the Hikaris to run around naked either.

23. I did not see Kaiba in his office singing _'I Kissed A Girl' _and I should stop telling people that I did.

24. Selling photo shopped pictures of Yugi and Pegasus making out is not a way to earn money.

25. Despite how much I like dogs, putting a leash on Joey is inappropriate. (He would just try to bite through it anyway.)

26. Claiming the voices inside my head made me do something is not an adequate excuse for anything.

27. -Nor is claiming my evil twin Larry did it.

28. I am not allowed to buy Pegasus a poodle and paint its fur pink.

29. I am not allowed to kill said poodle in his sleep and hang its bloody carcass from the ceiling of his bedroom.

30. -I shouldn't try this with a bunny either…

31. I will not tell Marik to use his brain.

32. I will not tell Bakura to use his brain.

33. I will not tell Marik to use Bakura's brain.

34. Marik is not on drugs.

35. -nor will I give him some.

36. I will not ask Yami if Bakura is good in bed.

37. -I will also not ask him about Yugi

38. -I will also not ask Yugi if Marik is good in bed.

39. - and neither will I ask Bakura if Marik is good in bed.

40. I will not try and get zombies to eat Anzu

41. -or Mai.

42. -or any other female character, just because I like Yaoi!

43. This list being used as a checklist is inappropriate, therefore I shouldn't do so

44. I shouldn't give Marik TNT

45. I shouldn't give Bakura Ceditcards.

46. -especially if they are not mine.

47. Saying Zork is my hero is bad.

48. I will not tell Pegasus that he is actually the star dancer in Swan Lake!

49. I will not call Pizza Hut and ask them to deliver to the shadow realm.

50. -nor will I ask any other restaurant or delivery service to go there.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
**.TBC:  
**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Yes, there will be more… I already have nearly 200 things that I shouldn't do in Domino City! But if you know more, just tell me, and I will add it if it's not already on the list…  
(This is just a little distraction from all the other things I should do at the moment….) 


	2. Another 50 Things I Should't Do

**Title**: Things I'm not allowed to do

**Author**: Ashray

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, and this just proves _why _it is better that I don't.

**Summary**: I have more things that I really shouldn't do. Some of the ideas are from MangaOtakuTB15 and fangs 1998.  
Thanks to you for your ideas, and I'm glad that you ke it! ^_^ 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Another 50 Things I Should't Do  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

51. I will not call Ra a golden chicken (MangaOtakuTB15)

52. I will not summon an evil creature from the shadow realm and call it my pet

53. -And I will not feed it with agents.

54. -or Jehovah's Witnesses.

55. -or teachers.

56. Bungee jumping off the Kaiba building is against the rules, even if it isn't written anywhere.

57. If I even look ke I might sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" I will be sent to the shadow realm.

58. I shouldn't call Bakura a bunny (fangs1998)

59. -or fluffy. He doesn't ke it and might react with violence and aggression to it(fangs1998)

60. No matter how vast the uses and entertaining the results, I will not indulge in fun with duct tape.

61. -This goes double for superglue.

62. -I will give neither duct tape nor superglue as toys to Marik

63. -or Bakura.

64. -and I will not tell them what to do with them.

65. Sending love notes to Pegasus and signing them 'With Love, Yugi Mutou' is not appropriate.

66. -Neither is signing them with: 'I had a great time last night, Ma k Ishtar.'.

67. I will not to tell Kaiba that I know all about his affair with Ryou Bakura.

68. -Especially if it's not true.

69. -I also can't sell the story to the media.

70. -or post it in the internet.

71. No matter how much Marik's hair might annoy me, it is inappropriate to sneak into his room at night and shave it off.

72. -it is also not nice to make said hair into a wig and wear it to breakfast the next morning.

73. -Nobody cares that it makes me feel "pretty".

74. -or scary. He can and will try to murder me.

75. Zork's problem is not that "he needs to get laid".

76. -and I shouldn't try to get him a date with the pharaoh.

77. -or the thief king.

78. -or anyone else. No body kes him.

79. Zork's problem is also not that he needs a hug.

80. -and trying to do that could get you killed.

81. -so I shouldn't tell Anzu that Zork needs a hug

82. I will not melt if water is poured over me.

83. -Neither will Bakura.

84. -or any other Yami.

85. I will not call Yugi a midget (MangaOtakuTB15)

86. I will not call Yami pharaoh of midgets. (MangaOtakuTB15)

87. -or Yami will hunt me down with his cards and every monster from the shadow realm.

88. -Getting Bakura to call them midgets doesn't makes it any better.

89. -I will not call anyone shorter than Anzu midgets, period. (MangaOtakuTB15)

90. Coming up behind Yami while he and Bakura are glareing at each other and saying "Oh, go on and kiss him already!" is not funny.

91. -Even if Anzu does say, "Yes, I thought so too."

92. The human known as George W. Bush is not related to or working for Zork in any way, and I am to stop insinuating that he is.

93. I will not commit crimes and then say I was under the control of the millenniums rod.

94. I will not insult people and then say I was under the control Ma k's millenniums rod.

95. -I will not control people with the millenniums rod.

96. I am not allowed to sell nude pictures of the Hikaris on the internet.

97. -Giving the same pictures out for free is also frowned upon.

98. -I shouldn't even taking such pictures in the first place.

99. -I shouldn't use those pictures to blackmail the Hikaris.

100. -or their Yamis will hunt me down, steal my pictures and sent me to the shadow realm. 

**TBC...**

I'm sorry it took me so long to upload, but my old computer crashed and I couldn't find my backups...**  
**


End file.
